Minecraft Kart 3: Super Circuit
Minecraft Kart 3: Super Circuit is the third installment in the Minecraft Kart series, exclusively for Playstation Vita. It was released June 2, 2004 for Japan September 24, 2004 for Europe, and March 21, 2005 for America. It has 12 racers. It introduces new courses like Egg Utopia from Sonic Advance 2, Sunset Wilds, Snow Land and Lakeside Park. The ten new characters are Armored Skeleton, Armored Zombie, Baby Zombie, Baby Husk, Boxer Steve, Tuxedo Steve, Athlete Steve, Prisoner Steve, Tennis Steve, and Steve. The eight new items are the Purple Shell, Triple Purple Shell, White Shell, Triple White Shell, Orange Shell, Triple Orange Shell, Black Shell, and Triple Black Shell. Cups Mushroom Cup Logo.png|Mushroom Cup Flower Cup Logo.png|Flower Cup Star Cup Logo.png|Star Cup Special Cup Logo.png|Special Cup Shell Cup Logo.png|Shell Cup Banana Cup Logo.png|Banana Cup Leaf Cup Logo.png|Leaf Cup Lightning Cup Logo.png|Lightning Cup Nitro Courses Mushroom Cup Spider Circuit Ghost Lake Skeleton Circuit Egg Utopia 1 Cave Spider Beach Flower Cup Sunset Wilds Lakeside Park Riverside Park Creeper Desert Enderman Plains [[Star Cup|'Star Cup']] Zombie Dunes Slime Volcano Magma Cube Clouds Wolf Mesa Wither Bridge Special Cup Wither Skeleton Island Tuxedo Cat Lake Sky Garden Blaze Castle Star Plains Banana Cup And Shell Cup First 10 courses from Minecraft Kart 2: Minecraft Kart 64. Leaf Cup and Lightning Cup Last 10 courses from Minecraft Kart 1: Super Minecraft Kart. Items Red Shell Artwork- Mario Kart Wii.png|Red Shell Triple Red Shell.png|Triple Red Shell Blue Koopa Shell.png|Blue Koopa Shell Triple Blue Koopa Shell.png|Triple Blue Koopa Shell Winged Blue Spiny Shell.png|Blue Spiny Shell Boo.png|Boo Yellow Shell.png|Yellow Shell Triple Yellow Shell.png|Triple Yellow Shell Instrument Block.png|Instrument Block Item Box Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Item Box Fake Item Box.png|Fake Item Box Blue Fake Item Box.png|Blue Fake Item Box Purple Mushroom.png|Poison Mushroom Giant Mushroom.png|Giga Mushroom Mini Fern.png|Mini Fern Mega Fern.png|Mega Fern Ice Flower.png|Ice Flower Fire Flower.png|Fire Flower Super Minecraft World - Raccoon Leaf Artwork.png|Raccoon Leaf Mushroom.png|Mushroom Triple Mushroom.png|Triple Mushroom Golden Mushroom - Minecraft Kart 1- Super Minecraft Kart Artwork.png|Golden Mushroom Rain Cloud - Minecraft Kart 1- Super Minecraft Kart Artwork.png|Rain Cloud Snow Cloud - Minecraft Kart 1- Super Minecraft Kart Artwork.png|Snow Cloud Thundercloud.png|Thundercloud Lightning Bolt - Minecraft Kart 1- Super Minecraft Kart Artwork.png|Lightning Bullet Bill.png|Bullet Bill Blue Chain Chomp.png|Chain Chomp Red POW Block.png|Red POW Block Super Horn.png|Super Horn Winged Spiny Shell.png|Spiny Shell TNT.png|TNT Micro Mushroom.png|Micro Mushroom Green Shell.png|Green Shell Triple Green Shell.png|Triple Green Shell POW Block - Mario Kart Wii.png|POW Block Blooper Artwork (Mario Kart Wii).png|Blooper Jukebox.png|Jukebox Boomerang Flower.png|Boomerang Flower Cape Feather.png|Cape Feather Orange Shell.png|Orange Shell (New) Triple Orange Shell.png|Triple Orange Shell (New) White Shell.png|White Shell (New) Triple White Shell.png|Triple White Shell (New) Purple Shell.png|Purple Shell (New) Triple Purple Shell.png|Triple Purple Shell (New) Black Shell.png|Black Shell (New) Triple Black Shell.png|Triple Black Shell (New) Trivia This is the last game to ban females, starting with Minecraft Kart: Double Dash, female characters will be allowed. this is the last game for the mob to have only 3 lives to restart the race. Starting with the next installment, the mob gets unlimited retries. Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:Japan Category:Europe Category:America Category:Games Without Females Category:Males Only Games Category:Karting Games